There is a need for gas permeable materials having enhanced oleophobic and hydrophobic properties.
Gas filters and vent filters have been made from porous materials including porous polymers, such as porous polyolefins or polytetrafluoroethylene. However, the oleophobicity and hydrophobicity of such materials needs to be enhanced. For example, lack of oleophobicity has impaired use of such materials as gas filters in uses involving engines or devices that are commonly exposed to oil in the surrounding environment.
Moreover, thin flexible laminates containing porous films or membranes are useful in garment constructions, and oil and water repellancy is sometimes desirable.